True Love
by Erik9393
Summary: Casey Novak goes to Elliot Stabler's place for comfort, and discovers Elliot's biggest secret.


**This is my first Elliot Stabler-Casey Novak pairing.**

 **I do not own SVU.**

 **This was originally rated M, but I realized the whole sex stuff would've take too long to do. And I really wanted to get this published.**

 **At Elliot's apartment**

Elliot just got down taking a hot shower, spending the last twenty minutes trying to wash all of the dirt and mud off his body as he was exhausted, and was eager to go to bed.

He was chasing a guy and they ended up fighting in the alley way. He tackled the guy in a pile of garbage bags.

He put on some deodorant spray, and just put some briefs on and climbed into bed.

He had only been able to get a couple of hours of sleep when he was awoken by someone knocking on his door.

He sighed in frustration as he grabbed his robe and headed towards the front door.

He opened it and saw it was Casey Novak, with a couple of suitcases.

He opened his mouth to say something when he saw her eyes were red. He heard a sniffle coming from her.

"Casey, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Hey Elliot." she said, sounding sad. "Can I come in?" she asked.

He stood there for about a moment before saying "Yeah, sure."

Casey sat down on the couch. Elliot came back to her a few minutes later with a cup of warm tea for her, which put a smile on her face.

"You've been crying?" Elliot asked.

She looked up at him, looking like she's about to start crying again. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Take your time." he said in a soothing manner.

She scooted to her left and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me!" she said, sobbing in his shoulder.

"Now remind me, who is he again?" Elliot asked, trying to lift her spirits just a little.

"That bastard Trevor Langan!" Casey lashed out. "How could I have been so stupid?" she wondered.

"Shh it okay. Tell me what happened." Elliot said.

"Well I went to stop by his house for a visit. I was a little hungry so I went to the kitchen to put some leftover meatloaf in the microwave when I heard a noise upstairs."

"So I went upstairs to see what was going on." "His bedroom door was open just a crack. I went inside, and what I saw made me sick to my stomach."

"I saw him with Alex Cabot practically riding him!"

Elliot was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"What's made me more mad was that Trevor kept telling Alex that I was some crazy ex-girlfriend." she said.

"I can't believe that bastard! I actually thought he was a good guy." she replied as she continued sobbing into Elliot's chest.

"I've been told he can be unpredictable sometimes. But I didn't think he'd do something like that." Elliot replied.

"Well screw him. He and Alex can go rot in hell for all I care." Casey said.

"I'm sure you'll get over it in a matter of time." said Elliot.

While Casey was explaining she would shift her weight, trying to get comfortable. It took Elliot all of his will power not to get hard.

And the vanilla scent was intoxicating.

He's had feelings for Casey for the past few years since they met each other.

But since they worked together he had to push those feelings aside.

Right now he really had to push them aside to help her.

She looked up at him. "Do you mind if I stayed her for awhile?" she asked.

Elliot was tired and was in no position to argue with the ADA. And besides, he couldn't say no to that gorgeous face.

"Sure. You can stay here as long as you want." he replied.

He looked at the time, and couldn't believe an hour went by real fast.

"You feeling better? Because if you are, I would really like to go back to sleep." he said.

Casey looked up at the clock, and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was."

"It's all right Casey." he said.

"You can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

He set up the bed with new sheets and pillow cases.

"There you go. All set."

Casey walked up to him, and gave him a long hug. "Thanks for being a great friend. I owe you one." she whispered.

"Okay. Well I hope you get plenty of rest."

"Goodnight." she replied.

Elliot just gave her a small smile before heading over to the couch in the living room.

* * *

He was woken up the next morning by the sound of salsa music.

He sat up, stretched, groaned, and walked on over to the kitchen.

He was surprised to see Casey by the stove, dancing to the music.

He didn't want to admit it, but she had a amazing ass, as he admired her amazing womanly figure.

He shook those dirty thoughts away as he cleared his throat.

Casey turned around, and smiled. "Morning." she greeted in a singing voice.

"Morning counselor." he replied.

"I hope you like your omelet real fluffy." she said.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the dining table eating.

"This is pretty good." he said.

"Thanks." she said, taking a bite of her veggie omelet. "But wait till you try my homemade chili." she added.

"Oh really?" Elliot wondered. Casey just gave him a faint smile.

"You don't have to do all this for me." Elliot replied.

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure. And besides, cooking is my specialty." she said.

"Well unfortunately I don't have chili, but I can go get some."

"That would be nice." she replied. "I need to head on toward the store anyways. So what kind of chili?" he asked.

"No beans, mild." she said.

"Got it. Let me go get dressed real quick, and I'll be back in fifteen." he said.

He put on a T-Shirt and jeans, and headed out the door.

Casey let out a loud sigh as she flopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels and smiled when she found _Days of Our Lives._

She watched the show for awhile when she spotted Elliot's photo albums on a book shelf, right above his DVD collection.

She pulled one out. She opened it, and saw everyone from the force, including him and her. Some of them were so funny they caused her to laugh out loud.

She flipped through the pages till she found the last three pages.

And what she saw literally took her breath away. And brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later_

Elliot let's out a huge sigh of relief as he turns off his car.

He opens the door carrying two grocery bags.

"Hey Case, I'm back." Elliot hollered. "Sorry I was out so long. The store was packed. The lines were real long."

He placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

He heads on over to the living room to find Casey sitting on the couch. He saw one of his photo albums on her lap. His eyes went wide when he saw the picture of Casey with a heart drawn around it.

"Casey-" he tried to talk.

"Is it true Elliot?" she asked.

"Casey, you weren't suppose to see all of that." he replied.

"Just answer the question." "Are you in love with me?" she demanded.

He took a deep breath and said yes.

"Listen Casey, I-" he was started she cut him off and got on his lap. "Don't say anything."

She then leaned forward and planted a passionate, tongue lashing kiss on his mouth.

Elliot was surprised but kissed back. And before he knew it, he can feel himself hardening.

After kissing for several minutes they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Bedroom?" Elliot suggested. Casey gives him a wicked smile, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He got up and carried her to the bedroom.

They kissed again. Casey has perfect soft lips.

He started kissing her neck, getting a real loud moan out of her.

And in a matter of minutes they were naked.

* * *

They laid in Elliot's bed breathless after two hours of love making.

"Wow. That was amazing." Casey managed to say, still trying to catch her breath.

Elliot just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on me?" she wondered.

"Come on Casey. We're colleagues. And I didn't want you to think I was was some kind of pervert."

"Can I tell you a little secret?" she asked.

Elliot lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I knew you had a crush on me." she replied softly in his ear before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Elliot's eyes went wide. "You knew?" he wondered.

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure. I am now." she said.

"Look Casey I-" she cut him off. "It's okay. You were just trying to be a good friend when I was depressed. That means a lot."

"I think it's fair to tell you I'm in love with you too." she said.

"Really?" Elliot asked. Casey just nodded her head.

"So where do we go from here?" Elliot asked.

She smiled. "How about we go out for dinner?" she suggested.

"How does Thai food sound?" he asked. "Sounds good." she replied.

 **The End.**


End file.
